Mira!, ¿Qué es eso?
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Iron Man equipo tiene un día muy tránquilo, y deciden acostarse en el césped del jardín trasero de la casa de Rhodey para relajarse un poco. Las cosas se ponen interesantes cuando Pepper hace algo para llamar la atención de Tony, ya que el está tan apegado a su Pod. (Pequeña dosis de Pepperony)


**Nota del Autor: Hola a todos, este... como podrán ver subí otro historia. Esta historia está inspirada en una escena de un drama, llamado play full kiss.**

**Y me gustó mucho la idea así que la escribí y bueno aquí está. Este... no sé si deba subir otra capítulo de esta historia, usted me puede decir si debo escribir más o no. En fin espero subir el siguiente capítulo de los celos te pueden matar pero creo que me falta mucho más ya tengo como cinco capítulos más en mi celular aun no redactados correctamente y creo que me tomaré un tiempo para ello... por comprenderme. Soy muy lenta con la escritura, y aún todavía se me escapa varios errores de mano. Asi que por favor ser pacientes...**

**AVISO:Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes**.**Le pertenece al único e **

**increíble Stan Lee dueño de Marvel comics. Pero la historia si me pertenece.**

* * *

Era un día hermoso, Rhodey, Tony y Pepper estaban acostados sobre la grama del jardín trasero de la casa de Rhodey. Tony estaba pegado a su Pod, Rhodey y Pepper estaban viendo al genio y rodaron los ojos.

Tony tan pegado a la tecnología como siempre.-Dijo Rhodey a Pepper, Pepper asintió y luego fijó sus ojos en el cielo.

¡Oh, Miren, es un oso de felpa! -Dijo Pepper señalando una nube que estaba haciendo sombra sobre ellos.

No, te equivocas, es un pez.-Dijo Rhodey.

¿En serio?, ¡a mí me parece un oso! -Volvió a decir Pepper.

No, estoy seguro que es un pez. Dijo Rhodey sacudiendo la cabeza.

No, es un oso, ¿No ves las orejas? Dijo Pepper.

Aghh! No sé, que es, Mejor pregúntale a Tony.-Dijo Rhodey.

Ashh está bien, ¿Tony? Dijo Pepper.

... Tony no respondió porque estaba tan concentrado en su POD.

¿Tooooooony? ¿Me escuchas?.- Nuevamente, Pepper preguntó.

¿Mmm...? Dijo Tony sin apartar la vista de su Pod.

¿Verdad que esa nube se parece a un oso de felpa?

...¿Eh?, huh si, lo que tú digas Pepper. -Dijo sin apartar la vista de su aparato.

Pepper volteó a ver a Tony, y notó que no estaba mirando hacia arriba, se sintió ignorada, en eso decide hacer algo que sorprendió a Rhodey, se levantó de a la par de los dos, y se sentó encima del estómago de Tony quitándole el Pod de sus manos.

Hey! Pepper, ¿Por qué me quitaste mi Pod? Dámelo.

NO! Dijo Pepper en un tono juguetón.

Aghh! Dijo Tony muy molesto, pero no duró por mucho tiempo su enojo, ya que parpadeo varias veces y vio a Pepper sentada encima de el con una mirada extraña.

¿Qué?. -Dijo Pepper encima de él. Su rostro pacífico cambió de golpe, ahora Tony tenía una sonrisa pícara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tony tiró de Pepper haciéndola girar y quedar ahora de abajo de Tony. Ante este movimiento Pepper quedó en shock, miró a Tony, el cual tenía una mirada hipnotizarte para Pepper, Pepper miró sus labios y después volvió los ojos de Tony, Pepper se sonrojó.

¿Me devuelves mi Pod?. -Dijo Tony muy severo.

A...ah - Dijo Pepper muy nerviosa, luego miró su mano izquierda que estaba sujetando el objeto, y miró a Tony de manera divertida y dijo -¡Oblígame! Dijo Pepper retándolo.

Por favor, Pepper dámelo! Dijo Tony arrugando su cara.

Bueno te lo daré, si te mueves, necesito espacio. Dijo Pepper.

¿Espacio? ¿A qué te refieres con...? Dijo Tony acordándose que estaba encima de Pepper, Tony se sonrojó, y también Pepper -Ah, claro. Dijo moviéndose y reacomodándose a la par de Rhodey, donde minutos antes Pepper estaba acostada. Ahora ambos estaban sonrojados viendo el cielo. Tony con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y Pepper con su mano derecha en su estómago.

¿Ahora me devuelves el Pod? -Dijo Tony después de un gran silencio incómodo. Rhodey fingió dormir ya que así no quería interrumpir en un momento así pero solo se limitó a escuchar.

¿Eh? Aaah! Claro, toma aquí tienes! Dijo Pepper haciendo un tímido contacto con la mano de Tony.

Gracias, Pep. Tony dijo sonrojado al breve contacto con su mano, luego miró al cielo.

Hey, Pepper mira es un oso de peluche. Dijo Tony apuntando a la nube.

Rhodey sonrió ya que no podía creer que

Pepper haya hecho eso sólo para que Tony viera a ese tal oso de felpa blanco en el cielo Pensó Rhodey.

Pepper miró a Tony y sonrió para sus adentros.

¿Rhodey? Dijo Tony levantando la cabeza del césped para ver a un Rhodey "Dormido". Uff gracias a Dios que estaba dormido o si no me después se viera burlado de mi estupidez que hice. Al tirar de Pepper hacia abajo de mí, -Pensó el genio adolescente.

* * *

**Esto fue, muy pero muy, cursi pero me gustó la idea de hacer un momento realmente incómodo para Ambos, Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado. :)**


End file.
